MLP:FIM:CRISIS IN TIMESAPCE
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: this is a dark acion fic (its my darkest 1 ever a pony dies forever(SPOILERS its celestia) its realy long but its was worth it


MLP:fIM : CRISSIS IN TIMESPACE!

tWilight woke up in her bed after she becema a princes. but it was hard to remeber that she has wings now and they where twist on her and hurt. "ow i sould rememember that i have that now, this is a heard thing to get use" . she got up the bed and but she her wings were twist in the blanetk and she fell on spike. "ow twilithg wacth out!" spke hurt loud. "sory spike!I dont mean to but a princes is a hard new thing to be" and spike unerstands. Twilitght went down the stares to the kithen to make breskfesat for her and also spike. but a loud noice came from out side!" twiliteh went to look and it was a storm , but afar storm but still loud. "waths going on i thouth a pegesas wasnt sopose to make that whether to day?" then the storm got green and flash and a loud bolt shoke the land. "whys kind of whether came from? Cloud dont do that?"rinbow dash came fast from her house and said. andsoon also other feirnds came soon too also look at and wandered what made it, was it evel? spike burp a leter from a princes and it came on twilites hoof so she opeans it. "dear tilight spakrel and frenids, a greatest evil from beond the wirld has came and you must help , its only hope for eqestruia! "its real urgant, so we need to got to equstria to help clesestia!" twiligt yells hero to her freids and spike so she magic them their fast.

CHAPTER 2

they got in the caste in cantrellot and princes celstia and luan where there and in armor. "why in the armor? you cant figth ,, you have to stay hear to make it safe!" twilite was portecting them and she didnt whant to them to get hurt's so bad. "tilight i have to tell you about that the danger is biger then this, and its my duty to help" celesti saye to twiliht but she was more questoines. "what do meant its biger then this?" "twilight theirs a big secret but i can only tell you later , rigt now its urgant to make the atack" then luna takes them to the armpr. "here have this on to procect" and gave to freidns. pinky had a bad time to get it on with her armor so twilite magics it on her .and rarity dosent like the collors on it so she magic it purpl eand gliter. "but is still dont get what are we even fithing?" they ask her , "this is the day im afaid of , the worse evil has came back and its worst then sobram and disrod and changeings toggether , " flutershy was scared loud that she strats to cry loud from scared and others were also scared. Flutershy "

chAPTER 3

the storm was big then ever and now was red and not grean , and very loud to shake the wordl. this lokes like it sthe end of time" twilithg think out loud and celesta "your more rigt then you think twilite ,, this evil is gretest then the worst is time fall papprt all round and soo n their will be nothing not even time.""but why? is thers somtehig to we can do?" "yes but only if we try with harmony: celestsa was scared to but still stong in her face of the worse fear. flutershy was even more cry but raibowsadsh was strong to fight. "if it mesns we can save not just world but also time i can figth for my all the ponys in eqestria!" and she did a brave loopeloop on the isnt hapy with her like that. "raonvowdash this is seriuso!we can all die,no not just die but never bean born!" it was defingly very dark in the time. this relly was the worse danger. "but what do we fitght? how to we stop it?" cestia looke dark on the ground ."its the eivl timegod that i locke to way long time a go he is wear discohd got his power to forget ponys there real self." "so then it sould be good to make dishord help?

" twiltgiht qestions to her? but a sad look came on the princeses face. "we tryde his help but discroed is died" and flutersyh was sad even more and cy so loud to teras. "but he is my fried now! and she fell for crying. But secrestly was more then just a fiend she was her boy firend and they all reday just kiss yestrady. She was to much sad to haev a fihgt and wastn to flyhome but they dont let her."flutershy this can be a regvenege on the evil that killef him" raiowdash comfreteed her with her hoff. she secetly whant's to be her gilfteind. "ok enuhgo crying suger cubes" aplejack was in a mode for fughting. "we can make us fell beter after we beT IT" AND SHE WAS RIGTH. THEY WENT TO THERE BATLE POSTOINS AND GOt ready . "tis ememy is very srontg so twilite, uyo have to use you're best macig , "celestia tell. Tiwilthg made raeydy her storngsest fight and so did raity but it was just sicsrors. then the pincesr magic them in the cuold there it was so dark and evil.

CAPTREH 4

timegod was big and he wastn a pony but somheitng worst. "fools its time to end it , why can try to sopt it?" and he shot a timewave at cletisa but she doged it. "this is not the way timegod ,, you have foule youresefl in thinki gyou have such a power!"but he didt litsnen. "your the fool piscness you have rule to long" and throw aother timewave at this time all feindrs but tilwight quick made a orcefeild arunod them. "you must be twilitgh spakel? did cilestai evan tell you the truth ?" "WHAT TRUTH" "dont lisetn to him wilight" but she had to nkow. "tqilihgt your not relly wat they had sayed" "WHAT" "twight hes just triygn to disarct you" but she went to him now. "tell me" "tilight your adopet. but not from other ponys..FROM ME" ad twilite was so shock to hear. "WHY DIDN YOU TELL ME CEKESRIA" "IM SORY TWILITTE YOU WHEARN'T SAPOSE TO FIND OUT THIS WAY" but it was to late. and then timegod shot at celetua a timewave at her and she dindt bloke it fast and it hits. "CELEDTIA" they all yell but not tilwight becase she is still shock from the news. Ceelstia was old from the timewasve now and sade "twiligte im sory" and she died into dust. All ponys was crying now allot and also luna becase thats her sister. then twilite got snaped from her shocking. "YOU ARE MY FATEHR BUT YOUR ARE EVIL " and she got rela mad and a lot magic. She shot at him her best spell but even beter beacsue she had a magic from a ellamants of harmoney that also other ponys was doing and it shot waves at timegod and he got put back in his timehole hwer he was bannish.

CGATPER 5

Tiwlite was had to be made the one to repcale celtesia adter she died into dust but he dust was put into a jar for her memroy and repecst. Luna was cyrig the most. "she was the onyl sisrte i can have" and tilight trys o comroft her but she crys to. "o luna im so sory i was a fool for the timegod trap" "its not yoeur foult twilite he was a evil power" and they hug for sory. Luna huged her more and then they had a kiss. MENWIHLE later at home ranibowdast was at flutershys house to hug her beter. "i was so much cry" "yeh but you still help so you ar hero" and they hug and then they had a kiss like arinbowsash always whats her to do. then tilight and luna walks in to. "hey your girldfiends to just like us?"

CHAPTER EPPALOUGE

It was lots later and rainowbdash and flutershy and lunna and tilwghite where haveing a double whedding "its where 2 coiples get a weding at the sametime) and they all kiss (but onely flutershydash and lunalight not all 4 echother there not a 4some ew) and now there mareyd together.

THE END!

"AUTHORNOTE this is for a contest for broyncon i hope i win


End file.
